Vehicles may be equipped with bumper assemblies and impact protection structures that elastically and plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of an impact. A number of standards and tests for evaluating such assemblies currently exist. For example, methods have been developed to assess the protection of an adult pedestrian by simulating leg-impact conditions during a car-to-pedestrian impact. Generally, under some leg impact testing conditions, a bumper assembly that more evenly distributes forces in a vehicle-vertical direction can reduce a bending moment on a leg impactor. Reducing such a bending moment can improve leg impact test results.
Accordingly, there is a need for a front end assembly of a vehicle capable of evenly distributes forces in to vehicle-vertical direction to increase a reduction of a bending moment on the leg impactor.